Władysław Sikorski
Władysław Eugeniusz Sikorski (ur. 20 maja 1881 w Tuszowie Narodowym, zm. 4 lipca 1943 na Gibraltarze) - polski żołnierz i polityk. Generał broni Wojska Polskiego. Premier i minister spraw wojskowych II Rzeczypospolitej, Naczelny Wódz Polskich Sił Zbrojnych i premier Rządu RP na Uchodźstwie podczas II wojny światowej. Zwolennik poprawy stosunków pomiędzy Polską, a Związkiem Radzieckim. Stosunki te zostały w lipcu 1941 przywrócone po ataku Niemiec na ZSRR układem Sikorski-Majski, jednak po odkryciu grobów ofiar zbrodni katyńskiej 25 kwietnia 1943 ZSRR ponownie zerwał stosunki dyplomatyczne z Polską. Zginął 4 lipca 1943 w okolicach Gibraltaru. Oficjalna wersja podaje, iż był to wypadek lotniczy. Wersja z katastrofą lotniczą budzi jednak wątpliwości wśród części badaczy, którzy uważają, że doszło do zamachu w który zamieszani mogli być polscy przeciwnicy polityczni Sikorskiego, Brytyjczycy i/lub Sowieci. Biografia Wczesne życie Urodził się w domu rodzinnym w Tuszowie Narodowym na ziemiach zaboru austriackiego w ówczesnych Austro-Węgrzech 20 maja 1881. Był trzecim dzieckiem Emilii i Tomasza Sikorskich i starszym bratem Eugenii i Heleny. Pisał o sobie, że pochodzi z rodziny, która biorąc udział w ostatnim powstaniu narodowym – zubożała. Ojciec zmarł w 1885 i od tego czasu rodzinę utrzymywała matka, zajmująca się szyciem i roznoszeniem przesyłek pocztowych. Od 1898 do 1902 uczęszczał do seminarium nauczycielskiego w Rzeszowie. Po zwróceniu na siebie uwagi talentami do nauki zamieszkał w domu dyrektora tejże szkoły, Juliana Zubczewskiego, a po jego przeniesieniu do Lwowa wraz z rodziną profesora przeprowadził się do tego miasta i kontynuował naukę w C. K. Gimnazjum im. Franciszka Józefa od 1899. Tam zdał egzamin dojrzałości. W 1902 rozpoczął studia na Wydziale Inżynierii Dróg i Mostów Politechniki Lwowskiej, gdzie włączył się w działalność patriotyczną i społeczną. Podczas studiów odbył jednoroczną służbę w armii austriackiej, uzyskując w 1905 r. stopień podporucznika. Po ukończeniu studiów zatrudnił się w administracji galicyjskiej (Namiestnictwo Galicji), zajmując się sprawami związanymi z przemysłem naftowym. W 1906 zgłosił się na ochotnika do rocznej służby wojskowej w armii austro-węgierskiej. Wkrótce potem znalazł się w austriackiej szkole wojskowej, gdzie uzyskał dyplom oficerski i został podporucznikiem rezerwy. Początki kariery W 1907 zbliżył się do Polskiej Partii Socjalistycznej (PPS) będącej wówczas jednym z głównych ugrupowań niepodległościowych. W tym czasie spotkał Józefa Piłsudskiego. Mając gruntowne wojskowe wykształcenie, Sikorski nauczał innych członków partii, przedstawiając im zagadnienia związane ze sztuką wojenną. W 1908 we Lwowie, razem z Marianem Kukielem, Walerym Sławkiem, Kazimierzem Sosnkowskim, Witoldem Jodko-Narkiewiczem i Henrykiem Minkiewiczem założył tajny Związek Walki Czynnej wchodząc w skład jego Rady Głównej i Wydziału, który odpowiadał za bieżące prace organizacji. Należał także do najważniejszych wykładowców na kursach wojskowych organizowanych przez ZWC. W 1909 ożenił się z Heleną Zubczewską, przybraną córką Juliana Zubczewskiego i mieszkał kolejno w Leżajsku, Nisku i Radomyślu, gdzie jako inżynier prowadził prace pomiarowe przy regulacji rzeki San. W 1910 Sikorski był jednym z organizatorów Związku Strzeleckiego. Został także mianowany osobą odpowiedzialną za sprawy wojskowości w Komisji Skonfederowanych Stronnictw Niepodległościowych. Od 1910 był członkiem Polskiego Towarzystwa Politechnicznego we Lwowie. W tym roku objął także stanowisko prezesa Wydziału Związku Strzeleckiego. W założonym w tym samym roku we Lwowie Polskim Stronnictwie Postępowym pełnił obowiązki sekretarza. W 1912 r. jako jego reprezentant wszedł w skład Komisji Tymczasowej Skonfederowanych Stronnictw Niepodległościowych, w której sprawował funkcję m.in. komisarza wydziału wojskowego. I wojna światowa 9 sierpnia 1914 r., po wybuchu wojny, mianowany został przez Józefa Piłsudskiego komisarzem wojskowym na Galicję, reprezentującym nieistniejący w rzeczywistości Rząd Narodowy. Po powstaniu Naczelnego Komitetu Narodowego 17 sierpnia 1914 r. został szefem Departamentu Wojskowego Sekcji Zachodniej. 30 września 1914 r. mianowany został podpułkownikiem i dowódcą 4 pułku piechoty Legionów Polskich. Ostatecznie jednak decyzją austro-węgierskiej Naczelnej Komendy Armii (AOK) i Komendy Legionów pozostał na stanowisku szefa Departamentu Wojskowego. W październiku 1914 r. przystąpił do organizacji szkoły podchorążych Legionów Polskich w Krakowie, zostając jej pierwszym komendantem. W połowie 1915 r., po zajęciu Królestwa Polskiego przez wojska państw centralnych, jego zdecydowane stanowisko, jako szefa Departamentu Wojskowego NKN, co do dalszej rozbudowy Legionów Polskich stało się jedną z przyczyn konfliktu z Piłsudskim, który uważał, że powinna być ona uzależniona od jasnego stanowiska Niemiec i Austrii w sprawie polskiej. 19 lipca 1916 r. uzyskał stopień podpułkownika. Na przełomie września i października 1916 r. sprawował funkcję dowódcy 3 pułku piechoty Legionów, następnie powrócił na zajmowane dotąd stanowisko. Po ogłoszeniu Aktu 5 listopada uczestniczył w pertraktacjach austriacko-niemieckich w sprawie utworzenia Polskiej Siły Zbrojnej. 15 marca 1917 r. mianowany został przez gen.-gub. Beselera szefem Krajowego Inspektoratu Zaciągu. W związku z przerwaniem działalności werbunkowej od 15 czerwca 1917 r. pełnił obowiązki komendanta Obozu Ćwiczeń PSZ w Zambrowie. Po kryzysie przysięgowym 1 września 1917 r. został dowódcą Ośrodka Uzupełnień Polskiego Korpusu Posiłkowego w Bolechowie. W konsekwencji wydania rozkazu aprobującego akcję II Brygady pod Rarańczą został 26 lutego 1918 r. internowany przez władze austriackie w obozie jenieckim w Dulfalvie na Węgrzech. Po uwolnieniu w końcu kwietnia 1918 r. wyjechał do Lwowa. Od 22 października tego roku z upoważnienia Rady Regencyjnej organizował w Galicji jednostki Wojska Polskiego. W czasie wojny z bolszewikami (1919-1921) pełnił służbę na różnych stanowiskach dowódczych, m.in. dowódca 9. Dywizji Piechoty i Grupy Poleskiej podczas ofensywy kijowskiej, 5. Armii podczas Bitwy Warszawskiej oraz 3. Armii podczas walk w rejonie Zamościa. 27 października 1918 r. Rada Regencyjna mianowała go szefem sztabu gen. Stanisława Puchalskiego, który dowodził wojskami polskimi w Galicji. Po dotarciu do Przemyśla, gdzie przebywał gen. Puchalski, zaskoczony został wybuchem zbrojnego konfliktu polsko-ukraińskiego. Unikając niewoli, objął dowództwo nad obroną zachodniej części miasta, a następnie udał się do Krakowa w celu zorganizowania pomocy dla Lwowa i Przemyśla. W listopadzie 1918 został przyjęty do Wojska Polskiego. Był głównym kwatermistrzem Naczelnego Dowództwa Wojsk Polskich w Galicji Wschodniej, a następnie dowódcą grupy „Bartatów” i dowódcą grupy swojego imienia. 21 listopada 1918 r. mianowany kwatermistrzem Armii „Wschód”. 6 stycznia 1919 r. został dowódcą samodzielnej grupy broniącej linii kolejowej pod Gródkiem Jagiellońskim, zdobywając w wyniku ryzykownego manewru Bartatów. W marcu 1919 r., w trakcie ukraińskiej ofensywy, walczył już na czele dywizji piechoty, tocząc w kwietniu zwycięskie boje pod Stawczanami. Dowodząc nią brał udział w rozpoczętej 15 maja ofensywie wojsk polskich na froncie ukraińskim. 1 sierpnia 1919 r. został dowódcą 9 Dywizji Piechoty i Grupy Poleskiej. Dwudziestolecie międzywojenne 26 lutego 1920 r. objął dowództwo operacji pomocniczej wobec przygotowywanej przez Piłsudskiego ofensywy na Ukrainie i doprowadził do zajęcia 5 marca Mozyrza i Kalenkowicz, ważnych węzłów komunikacyjnych. W maju 1920 r. otrzymał stopień generała podporucznika (generała brygady). Podczas wyprawy kijowskiej jego grupa opanowała linię Dniepru, zajmując m.in. stację Rzęczycę. Pomiędzy 11 a 14 czerwca przeprowadził skuteczną kontrakcję w rejonie Czarnobyla, a po załamaniu się frontu polskiego na Ukrainie do 29 czerwca odpierał ataki na Mozyrz i Kalenkowicze. W trakcie ofensywy rozpoczętej w lipcu 1920 r. przez wojska sowieckie toczył walki o utrzymanie Brześcia. 11 sierpnia 1920 r. został dowódcą 5. Armii. Stojąc na jej czele przeprowadził kontruderzenie w kierunku Nasielska i Ciechanowa, wiążąc skutecznie od 15 sierpnia siły 15. i 3. Armii Czerwonej. Jego działania w istotny sposób przyczyniły się do zwycięstwa, które przyniosło uderzenie znad Wieprza. 27 sierpnia 1920 r. objął dowództwo nad 3 Armią, z którą z powodzeniem walczył na Wołyniu i Polesiu, zajmując m.in. 26 września Pińsk. Brał udział również w ostatnim etapie walk na froncie białorusko-litewskim. 28 lutego 1921 r. awansowany został do stopnia gen. porucznika (generała dywizji). W dniach 12-15 maja 1926 trwał przewrót majowy rozpoczęty przez piłsudczyków podczas którego oficjalne zachował neutralność. W rzeczywistości wspierał wojska rządowe. 19 marca 1928 przez prezydenta Ignacego Mościckiego został zwolniony ze stanowiska dowódcy Okręgu Korpusu Nr VI we Lwowie. Jego konflikt z Józefem Piłsudskim coraz bardziej się pogłębiał. W 1934 została wydana książka autorstwa Sikorskiego, pt. Przyszła wojna – jej możliwości i charakter oraz związane z nimi zagadnienia obrony kraju. Zawarł w niej przewidywania i analizy, których celność zostały potwierdzone przez ogólnoświatowy konflikt zbrojny, który wybuchł 5 lat później. W tym czasie również opublikował wiele ze swoich przemyśleń, przewidując m.in. niebezpieczeństwo związane z remilitaryzacją Niemiec i tragiczne skutki polityki appeasementu. II wojna światowa W sierpniu 1939 roku domagał się przypisania do jednostki frontowej, ale jego prośby zostały zignorowane. 18 września przekroczył granicę polsko-rumuńską, a 24 września przybył do Paryża. 28 września został wyznaczony dowódcą polskich sił zbrojnych mających powstać we Francji. 30 września został mianowany premierem przez prezydenta Władysława Raczkiewicza. 7 listopada 1939 r. dekretem prezydenckim powołany został na stanowisko Naczelnego Wodza Polskich Sił Zbrojnych. W czerwcu 1940 po klęsce Francji ewakuował się wraz z rządem do Wielkiej Brytanii. 24 grudnia został awansowany na generał broni. 31 lipca 1941 podpisał [[Układ Sikorski-Majski|układ (Sikorski-Majski)]] o współpracy wojskowej ze Związkiem Sowieckim, umożliwiający na jego obszarze organizację polskiej armii. Podobno po tym wydarzeniu został poklepany po ramieniu przez Winstona Churchilla. Układ ten wywołał poważny kryzys wewnątrz rządu polskiego, którego główną przyczyną było niesprecyzowanie w nim kształtu polskiej granicy wschodniej 26 września 1942 zrezygnował z funkcji ministra spraw wojskowych. Śmierć W maju 1943 roku generał Sikorski odbył wizytacje polskich oddziałów na terenie ZSRR. Celem była też próba wyjaśnienia zbrodni katyńskiej, która była już wówczas oczywista. Jakkolwiek nastroje były burzliwe, to udało się Sikorskiemu wprowadzić nastrój uspakajający. 4 lipca 1943 roku samolot B – 24 Liberator, którym Sikorski wracał do Wielkiej Brytanii zaczął wodować, a następne poszedł na dno. Parę osób, które według oficjalnej wersji miały znajdować się na pokładzie samolotu - w tym córka Sikorskiego Zofia Leśniowska - zaginęło. Wiadomo, że ocalał pilot - kapitan Edward Prchal. Po śmierci 10 lipca 1943 zwłoki Sikorskiego zostały przetransportowane na pokładzie niszczyciela ORP „Orkan” do Anglii. 15 lipca zakończyły się uroczystości pogrzebowe i generał został pochowany na cmentarzu lotników polskich w Newark koło Nottingham. W 1993 jego szczątki przewieziono do Warszawy. 17 września tego samego roku złożono je w krypcie na Wawelu. 25 i 26 listopada 2008 dokonano ekshumacji w ramach śledztwa Instytutu Pamięci Narodowej. Pod koniec stycznia 2009 ogłoszony został raport z przeprowadzonej sekcji szczątków generała. Wykluczono w nim możliwość zastrzelenia, uduszenia i otrucia i stwierdzono, że śmierć Władysława Sikorskiego nastąpiła wskutek obrażeń wielonarządowych co jednak nie obaliło teorii o zamachu. Kontrowersje i krytyka Spór z sanacją Władysław Sikorski był negatywne nastawiony do sanacji. Wynikało to z nieprzyjemnych doświadczeń jakich doznał w latach 20. Piłsudski w 1928 roku odstawił Sikorskiego na boczny tor. W Polsce stracił wpływy za to niewielkie miał we Francji. W sierpniu 1939 roku domagał się przypisania do jednostki frontowej, ale jego prośby zostały zignorowane. Po wybuchu wojny przedostał się przez Rumunię do Francji, aby tam utworzyć wojska polskie. Podobno tam zaczął mścić się na piłsudczykach. Tadeusz Rozwadowski Przyjaciel Sikorskiego - Tadeusz Rozwadowski opracował plan bitwy warszawskiej (1920) jednakże w wyniku propagandy piłsudczyków uznane za bitwę zdobył Józef Piłsudski, który skorygował plan i wygrał bitwę. W trakcie zamachu majowego Rozwadowski stanął na czele legalnych sił rządowych (przeciwko zwolennikom Piłsudskiego) za co po przewrocie został aresztowany. Prawdopodobne będąc w więzieniu był podtruwany. Po wyjściu z aresztu podczas jednej z rozmów Piłsudski oznajmił, iż to on wygrał bitwę warszawską. Zdenerwowało to do tego stopnia Rozwadowskiego, że opuścił swojego rozmówcę. Tadeusz Rozwadowski zmarł 18 października 1928 w Warszawie. Niektórzy badacze podejrzewają, iż w jego śmierć zamieszani mogli być jego przeciwnicy. Niewykluczone, że Sikorski mógł mieć podobne znane na temat śmierci Rozwadowskiego. Układ Sikorski-Majski 31 lipca w Londynie podpisany został układ Sikorski-Majski. Przy tym wydarzeniu byli Winston Churchill i Anthony Eden. Jedna informacja mówi, że Churchill po tym wydarzeniu poklepał po ramieniu Sikorskiego co wywołuje kontrowersje wśród krytyków Sikorskiego. Układ wywołał kryzys w rządzie polskim przez niesprecyzowanie w nim sprawy polskiej granicy wschodniej. W ramach protestu do dymisji podali się: minister spraw zagranicznych August Zaleski oraz ministrowie Kazimierz Sosnkowski i Marian Seyda. Polski publicysta historyczny Piotr Zychowicz uważa, że niekorzystne dla Polski punkty zostały dodane przez doradców Sikorskiego - w tym m. in. Józefa Retingera - mających być agentami (m. in. brytyjskimi), którzy zapewnili premiera o swojej racji i nakłonili go do podpisania się. Większość krytyków Sikorskiego oraz układu Sikorski-Majski ''pozytywne ocenia jednak możliwość opuszczenia ze zesłania polskich obywateli zesłanych na Wschód w latach 1939-41 wraz z armią gen. Władysława Andersa. Odznaczenia '''Polskie' * Order Orła Białego – pośmiertnie 14 lipca 1943 „za istotne i wybitne zasługi położone dla chwały i pożytku Rzeczypospolitej na stanowisku Prezesa Rady Ministrów i Naczelnego Wodza Sił Zbrojnych” * Krzyż Komandorski Orderu Virtuti Militari nr 11 – 19 grudnia 1923 * Krzyż Srebrny Orderu Virtuti Militari – 15 marca 1921 * Wielka Wstęga Orderu Odrodzenia Polski – 2 maja 1923 * Krzyż Komandorski Orderu Odrodzenia Polski – 29 grudnia 1921 * Krzyż Niepodległości * Order Krzyża Grunwaldu I klasy – pośmiertnie 2 lipca 1946 * Krzyż Walecznych czterokrotnie * Złoty Krzyż Zasługi * Krzyż Zasługi Wojsk Litwy Środkowej – 3 marca 1926 * Medal Pamiątkowy za Wojnę 1918–1921 * Medal Dziesięciolecia Odzyskanej Niepodległości Zagraniczne * Wielki Oficer Orderu Leopolda (Belgia) * Krzyż Wielki Orderu Lwa Białego (Czechosłowacja) * Krzyż Wojenny 1914-1918 (Czechosłowacja) * Krzyż Wojenny 1939 (Czechosłowacja) * Order Krzyża Wolności I i II klasy (Estonia) * Wielka Wstęga Orderu Legii Honorowej – 30 grudnia 1924 * Krzyż Komandorski Orderu Legii Honorowej – 28 maja 1921 * Krzyż Wojenny (sierpień 1943, pośmiertnie, Norwegia) * Wielki Oficer Orderu Trzech Gwiazd (Łotwa, 1928) * Krzyż Wielki Orderu Białej Róży (Finlandia) * Komandor 1 Klasy Orderu Białej Róży (Finlandia, 1922) * Wielka Wstęga Orderu Wschodzącego Słońca (Japonia) * Krzyż Wielki Orderu Korony (Rumunia) * Wielki Oficer Orderu Gwiazdy (Rumunia) * Krzyż Wielki Orderu św. Sawy (Jugosławia) – 1924 * Krzyż Wielki Orderu Orła Białego (Jugosławia) * Krzyż Wielki Orderu Korony (Włochy) * Wielka Wstęga Orderu Orła Azteckiego (Meksyk, 1942) Upamiętnienie * Pomnik W. Sikorskiego w Londynie. * Ławka Sikorskiego w Inowrocławiu. * Pomnik W. Sikorskiego w Rzeszowie. * Pomnik (w postaci popiersia) generała W. Sikorskiego w Warszawie przy ul. Belwederskiej. * Ulica W''ały gen. Władysława Sikorskiego'' w Toruniu. Cytaty * Bóg patrzy w moje serce. Widzi i zna moje intencje oraz zamiary, które są czyste i rzetelne. Jedynym moim celem jest wolna, sprawiedliwa i wielka Polska. * Jedna przeżyta chwila czasami uczy nas więcej, aniżeli całe życie. * Jestem człowiekiem, który jeśli mówi tak, to jest tak, jeśli mówi nie, to jest nie, a jeśli nie mówię nic, to albo nie mogę, albo nie chcę powiedzieć prawdy. * Nie ma mowy o szczęściu bez patriotyzmu. * Nie tylko kula niepoczytalnego fanatyka, lecz także błoto, jakim obrzucono Narutowicza, stanowiło pogwałcenie prawa i obelgę przeciwko majestatowi Rzeczypospolitej. * Od początku istnienia człowieka i od chwili, gdy jego historia jest znana, wojna uchodzi za jedną z reguł rozwoju ludzkości. * Polska polityka oficjalna była polityką pokojową. Zdradziła Rosja, idąc zbrojnie na pomoc Niemcom, uderzając nas w umówionym z nimi momencie nożem w plecy. Odtąd jesteśmy w stanie wojny z Sowietami na równi z Niemcami. * Przed kilku dniami otrzymałem wiadomość, że Niemcy spalili ostatnio w województwie Lubelskim 10 wsi, w dużej części wraz z ich mieszkańcami, zagarniając zdolnych do pracy na roboty przymusowe do Trzeciej Rzeszy. Uczyniono to w odwet za akcję samoobrony zbrojnej przeciw terrorowi niemieckiemu w tej okolicy. Pod dowództwem rozbawionych oficerów niemieckich, popisywali się żołdacy swym okrucieństwem, gwałcąc masowo kobiety i wrzucając dzieci do ognia. Jest to jeden więcej akt bestialstwa, które wykopało przepaść bezdenną pomiędzy Niemcami i Polakami. A Polska liczy na tysiące wsie, które zostały zniszczone w ten sam sposób. Niemcy palą masowo trupy w kilkudziesięciu obozach koncentracyjnych, by zatrzeć nawet ślady swoich, wołających o pomstę, zbrodni. * Zwycięstwa polegają na harmonii techniki wojennej z duchowymi wartościami narodu i jego wojska. Źródła * Dzieje.pl * Wikipedia (polskojęzyczna) * ''Obłęd'44 ''(autor: Piotr Zychowicz) Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1881 roku Kategoria:Zmarli w 1943 roku Kategoria:Polscy żołnierze Kategoria:Polscy politycy Kategoria:Polscy premierzy Kategoria:Polscy ministrowie Kategoria:Naczelni Wodzowie Polskich Sił Zbrojnych